1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of bamboo charcoal (BC) supporting silver that is environmental friendly and innocent to human and has excellent antibacterial efficiency. Moreover, products generated by the manufacturing method are also disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Present antibacterial materials are mostly organic ones but can not last their antibacterial efficiency long. However, a silver-supported inorganic material enables to overcome this drawback. Up to now, zeolite, calcium[0] phosphate and carbon fiber have been developed as Inorganic supports for antibacterial silver-containing materials[0]. Especially, silver-supported silica materials, such as silica glass and silica thin films, are expected to be good candidates for antibacterial materials due to their fine chemical durability and high antibacterial activity. However, the inorganic antibacterial materials are not decomposed easily and thus not environmental friendly.